neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Premium
This is for info on the old features of Premium. For the updated info go to Neopets Premium . What was the old Premium like? Carry on reading for all the info! Getting Started, and Important Info How to sign up There are two ways to sign up. The first is to try visiting the Sign-Up Page. Neopets doesn't always allow people to simply sign up, but you can give it a shot. The second option, and is guaranteed to be available is to get a premium referral. This comes from one of your friends, or a fellow Neopian and is delivered in the form of a Neomail. Feel free to neomail me, jdlady51 here for a referral. I'm always happy to help, and online every day! The cost, and how to pay You can either pay monthly, this costs US$7.99, or yearly for US$69.95. Paying yearly definitely saves you money! Also check during December, Neopets often run a holiday special for just $49.95. They don't always do this, but will always renew at this price if you have already signed up. Signing up on this special compared to paying monthly can save you US$45 (almost half price!!), which at the moment is around EUR35, GBP30, and AUD50 You can pay with a credit card (Mastercard, Visa, Amex or Discover), or through Paypal. If you are a US resident you are also able to make an electronic funds transfer After you have signed up After you have signed up you get a Neomail welcoming you to Premium and giving you a free 15 day trial, as well as a set amount of Neopoints! The Neopoint rewards; *Monthly Web Pack: :1,000 neopoints for starting the 15 day trial :1,000 neopoints for every month of continued service (up to 12 months) *Yearly Web Pack: :2,500 neopoints for starting the 15 day trial :7,500 neopoints for keeping premium after the trial *Monthly Dial-Up: :2,500 neopoints for starting the 15 day trial :1,000 neopoints for every month of continued service The 15 day free trial allows you to see whether you think Premium is worth it, you can cancel at any time during these days. But remember you only get one free trial! Cancelling Premium *United States residents: Make a phone call to their toll free number, this is (877) NEOPIAN or (877) 636 7426. *Other users: Option 1: Call the international phone number: (1) 310.321.6712 Option 2: Contact Live Support help Option 3: Send an email to techsupport@neomail.com. This option is not recommended, as cancelling your subscription will take much longer due to long response. You need to have the following information ready: - username of your account - e-mail address - phone number - credit card number or Paypal Agreement Number Other Important Stuff When your account gets frozen you will not get a refund and your premium service is not automatically cancelled. If you want to stop paying for the premium on your frozen account, you must cancel premium yourself (see the Cancelling Premium section). If you feel you are unfairly frozen, you can use this form to try and get your account back. Some people are interested in knowing who referred them to premium. Sometimes because they were sent and invitation against their will, or sometimes because they are just curious who got their referral reward and they forgot. By going to this page you can see the invitation you were sent when you were referred. Premium Features Super Shop Wizard The SSW searches the entire marketplace for items rather than just a section of it. This makes it much easier when searching for items, or pricing your shop. It also makes it great for getting snipes. NeoMail You will have access to your very own neopets email, username@neopets.com. Neopets use this email to tell you about the Something Has Happened events, and to deliver your weekly scratchcard to you. Scratchcards Every Friday you will receive a Space Faerie Scratchcard in your inbox. You can win many different things including Neopoints, and Neocola Tokens, to be used in the Neocola Machine. Something Has Happened events You can receive special Premium SHH once a day. You will be sent an email to your Neopets email account. You can get one SSH e-mail every 24 hours, if 24 hours have passed and you have not yet received one, you can trigger the event by clicking on 'Home' in the quicklinks of your portal until you receive the e-mail. The events; :1. You can win the Lottery and get a small amount of neopoints. Amount of neopoints: between 500 and 1000. :2. You can win the Lottery and get a random item. The amount of neopoints you get from this SHH can be larger if you ‘picked the bonus ball’. Amount of neopoints without bonus ball: between 500 and 1000. Amount of neopoints with the bonus ball: between 1000 and 1500. :3. You can find a rare item. :4. You can find a Hidden Gem, or a cheat for one of the Neopets games. Hidden Gems are currently glitched, if you receive one of these the neomail wont actually contain a hidden gem. Premium Referrals Every time you refer someone and they sign up they will go towards your referrals. You will win prizes for the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th person who goes on past their 15 day free trial. Go to the Premium Refferrals page to see what you can win. If you need a premium referral feel free to neomail me, intiye here. Premium Neoboards When you are a neopets premium member you will have access to three extra neoboards (Help and Newbies, Main Hall and Spotlights and Games). After you have been a premium member for three months you will gain access to a fourth neoboard (Charter Members). Exceptions being accounts manually activated to premium by TNT, they have the Charter board right away. Premium Collectable Cards Neomail Avatar No Advertisements Occassional Freebies Alias Accounts Your Portal Category:Miscellaneous Category:Secret Places/Locations